At the Very First Touch
by Trinity The Crazy
Summary: "He was confident, but she hesitated. His confidence was crushed because of that moment of hesitation, his shoulders fell, his chest deflated and his hand glistened with sweat as he began to feel nervous in her presence." FAX. One-shot.


She pushed open the gate with a shaking hand. The hinges squealed in protest causing everyone on the front lawn to look at the girl. Most of them went back to their conversations but one; a boy who had messy, overgrown hair that fell awkwardly over his ordinary brown eyes. The boy was nothing special except to the girl. He sent shivers of uneasiness up her spine. For a moment she was stuck to the spot, not knowing whether she should walk up to the boy. Although, she didn't have to make up her mind because her best friend gave her a not so gentle push in the direction of 'the boy', forcing her to move. Slowly, placing one foot cautiously in front of the other she made her way to him.

Slowly he stretched out his arm, holding it steadily in front of him. He was confident she was going to shake his hand, but she hesitated. His confidence was crushed because of that moment of hesitation, his shoulders fell, his chest deflated and his hand glistened with sweat as he began to feel nervous in her presence.

Only she could do this to the boy, her one action or inaction causing someone to question themselves, judge themselves. She was about to lift up her hand to meet his but her friend beat her to it. She heard the slap as their skin joined together and as the wind swished around as they vigorously shook hands, laughing and smiling.

She took a step back not wanting to impose on their fun. For that moment she felt insecure and alone. There were so many people around her but she felt disconnected to the life that thrived around her. She had rejected the boy by not shaking his hand. She was impolite and inconsiderate; everything her mother had taught her not to be. She looked on to the smiling faces of her best friend and the boy. Radiance shone out of them, their laughs bubbled up and joined in perfect harmony. In front of her was a perfect scene that she would have been in, had she not been the stupid, shy and self-doubting girl that she was.

The moment finished and her best friend stepped back beside her again, still smiling and laughing lightly. Then the boy turned to her again, a slight grin still on his face as well. The girl's unease returned and she felt sweat welling up on her palms. She wiped them uncertainly on her faded blue jeans only to find that it was pointless as her hands just became damp and sticky again.

The boy raised his hand again towards her. This time she would shake it but only after she wiped her hands one last time on her jeans. She lifted her hand, wanting to hear the sound of skin slapping on skin just like her friends handshake but it never happened.

Although by the time she was beginning to lift her hand he was lowering his. Was he trying to hurt her like she hurt him? Was he purposely doing this because she rejected him the first time? Both of them had their arms half raised and neither was sure of what the other person wanted to do. Neither wanted to hurt the other but also didn't want to embarrass themselves.

Their fingers itched to move. The girl desired for the handshake but she wasn't sure whether he sought after it. She could feel doubt bubble up inside of her rising in her stomach making her bones ache with tension. Her inner emotions fought for dominance. On one side she was amazing and confident, she would just reach out and grab the boys hand and smile like her friend did. The latter side being she was shy and hesitant. She didn't want to feel the rejection she bestowed on the boy.

So she decided.

Just as she was pulling back, her shoulders hunching away from the boy, her head lowering and eyes downcast, the boy's hand darted forward and grasped hers. The sound wasn't the same as her best friends; this was a muffled sound instead of the snap. The boy's soft fingers curled gently around her smaller hand. The feeling of unease in her stomach subsided and a new feeling arose, a feeling of joy and acceptance. This feeling overpowered the feeling of rejection and self-doubt.

With the boy's free hand he pushed his overgrown hair back and the girl saw a light shine in his eyes. A slight smile graced his face making his features almost fairy-tale like – radiant but unreal, somewhat magical.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a review and if you didn't tell me how I could improve my writing!**

**Thanks guys!**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


End file.
